Product manufacturers and retailers have long offered coupons as incentives for purchasing particular products. Typically, coupons offer consumers a discount or other reward for purchasing a particular product and have been distributed by manufacturers and retailers in a paper format. A consumer may redeem a paper coupon by taking the paper coupon to a retailer a purchasing products that satisfy the terms of the paper coupon.
Techniques have been developed to enable exchange and/or redemption of coupons electronically.